Amor en Juego, Peligro!
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: sin comentarios, ..... solo que en esta ocasion el juego del amor, ... se paga caro!
1. Default Chapter

Hooolaaaaa!!! A todos!!!!!!! Aquí esta otro fic, .. que no solo salió de mi loca cabecita, si no tambien de una escritora de fics a quien yo admiro mucho y que tambien ustedes han de conocer ... Rika Himura!!!!! ^0^  
  
Rika: - saludando con una mano en la cabeza - que tal!!! ^/////^  
  
Kokoro: okis, ... este fic esta siendo escrito muy especialmente para ......  
  
Rika: mi hija linda, Lia, ........ ^^  
  
Kokoro: quien tambien es conocida como Mariah-chan, ... quien por cierto tambien ha escrito muy buenos fics!!! ^^  
  
Rika: lo escribimos con mucho cariño ^^  
  
Kokoro: es yaoi, .... ^^  
  
Rika: beyblade no nos pertenece ^^  
  
Kokoro: pero este fic, si!!! ^^  
  
Rika: antes tenemos que aclarar algo ^^  
  
Kokoro: sicierto!!!!!! Lo olvide!!!! .  
  
Rika: ^^UUU  
  
Kokoro: lo que vamos a presentar sera la introducción a la historia ^^  
  
Rika: y hasta despues sera el 1 capitulo!!! ^^  
  
Kokoro: ahora, si!!! ...... ^^  
  
Ambas: coooooooooooooooooooooooooomenzamoooooooooooooosssssssss!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
==========================================================  
  
"Amor en Juego, Peligro!!!"  
  
por: Rika Himura y Kokoro Yana Asakura  
  
Introducción  
  
El verano a llegado a las calles de Japón, ...... época del año que esta hecha para que los jóvenes y sus familias disfruten juntos la maravillosa temporada de vacaciones, ....... donde pueden ir a las playas, aguas termales, o simplemente tener salidas a pasear con la familia, ..... o bueno, ... eso era lo que creía un grupo de amigos, quienes se acababan de enterar de algo muy interesante ...............  
  
- ¿¿cómo que entrenar????? - exclamaba un moreno ante sus amigos .....  
  
- ya me escuchaste, .... y no pienso repetirlo u_u - comenta el bicolor......  
  
- entiende Tyson que tenemos que hacerlo!!!!, ... si estamos separados de seguro no mejoraremos como equipo!!! Además, -agrego Kenny - Kai fue muy amable al aceptar que entrenáramos en su casa, y que pasáramos ahí las vacaciones ....  
  
- Siiii, .......... vamos tyson, .. no te pongas así!!!!! Te aseguro que a pesar de todo nos divertiremos!!! ^^  
  
- Max, .... vamos a entrenar a casa de Kai, ... ¿¿ te suena eso?? - alego el moreno  
  
- ya es suficiente!!! Ya me canse de escuchar tus llantos y niñerías, ... si quieres, si no, .. esta bien ... total!! Yo solo lo hacia porque creía que en verdad podríamos pasar un buen verano pero .... - kai parecia querer alejarse de sus amigos ....  
  
- lo siento Kai - el aludido voltea hacia Tyson - creo que tienes razón, .. esta bien, .... acepto, ..... estas vacaciones las pasaremos con Kai en su casa!!!!! ^0^  
  
- recuerda que tambien lo primordial es entrenar - le recuerda Ray  
  
- si claro, .... pero ... ¿¿habrá comida suficiente en tu casa Kai??? ^0^  
  
- toda la que quieras u_u  
  
- andando!!!! - y comienzan a desaparecer los 5 amigos por el horizonte ......  
  
Mientras ..... en la mansión Hiwatari .....  
  
-Asi que ..... - mientras mira maléficamente a "alguien" sentado frente a el, cubierto por las sombras - tu trabajo sera vigilar a mi nieto hasta encontrar su punto débil, .......  
  
- entiendo, ...- responde tranquilamente la voz  
  
- y cuando la encuentres, ..... debemos eliminarla, ... no importa que sea, .. se eliminara de inmediato!!!!! - da un golpe a la mesa y luego junta sus manos y vuelve a sonreir - .... o ..... quien sea ..... - despues un minuto de silencio y una risa macabra por parte de esas dos personas, .... mientras unos chicos comenzaban a acercarse a la entrada de la mencionada mansión ......  
  
=========================================================  
  
Kokoro: y hasta ahí llega el intro!!! ^^  
  
Rika: ¿¿no crees que es muy corto??? O__O  
  
Kokoro: tal vez u/////u ...... pero, ... es una introducción, .. no el primer capi!!!!  
  
Rika: creo que tienes razón!!! ^^  
  
Kokoro: por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ...........  
  
Rika: dejen sus reviews!!!!! ^^  
  
Kokoro: y no importa lo que digan .... los esperaremos con mucho gusto!! ^^  
  
Rika: Ja Na!! ^^  
  
Kokoro: Matta Ne!!! ^0^ 


	2. Algo Mas Valioso Que las Bestias Bit

Hola!!!!!!!! n___n aquí esta el primer capitulo!!!!!! ;__; tarde mucho GOMEN!!  
  
Kokoro- n_nUU bueno esperamos que lo disfruten mucho!!!!!  
  
Rika-sip y Lia hijita querida espero que te guste  
  
Kokoro-ahora si comiencen el fic!!!!!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kai-bien llegamos pasen  
  
Tyson-SI!!!! ahora donde estará la cocina?  
  
Kenny-tyson comportate!!  
  
Kai-esta bien si quieres comer la cocina esta por aya *señala un largo pasillo*  
  
Tyso-ohh genial!!!  
  
Rei-y ahora que hacemos chicos?  
  
Max-podríamos pasar a los cuartos kai?  
  
Kai-si síganme  
  
(todos asta tyson quien había regresado de la cocina se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones)  
  
Kai-y esta será la tuya tyson  
  
Tyson-Guou!!!! O.O es gigante  
  
Kai-si, la mía es la de junto cualquier cosa puedes pedírmelo  
  
Tyson-y bien.......ya es hora de dormir *da un ligero bostezo * tengo sueño  
  
Kai-si todos los demás ya se fueron a dormir  
  
Tyson-si bueno...buenas noches kai (entra a su habitación)  
  
Kai-(en un susurro) si buenas noches tyson..............  
  
(kai entra a su habitación. Se recuesta en su cama esta pensando en una persona suelta un suspiro pero en eso alguien enciende la luz)  
  
¿?-hola kai que pasa porque sus pires eh?  
  
kai-TU?  
  
¿?-quien mas kai o ah quien esperabas?  
  
Kai-tala!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr fuera de aquí!!! que haces aquí?!?!?!  
  
Tala-o bien decídete o me interrogas o me corres  
  
Kai-que haces aquí responde!!!!!!  
  
Tala-tu abuelo me pidió un pequeño favor  
  
Kai-que clase de favor??  
  
Tala-eso a ti no te importa kai  
  
Kai-eres un maldito!!! *le lanza un objeto que estaba al lado de su cama*  
  
Tala-evadiendo el golpe* jejejeje buenas noches kai *sale de la habitación*  
  
Kai-MALDITO!!!!!  
  
(en eso entran tyson y los demás rápidamente)  
  
Tyson-Kai?!?!?! que paso???  
  
Kai-nada estoy bien  
  
Max-pero kai oímos como gritaste maldito como si hablaras con alguien  
  
Rei-además *recoge el objeto tirado que era un blade* parece que trataste de golpear ah alguien  
  
Kai-ya dije que no paso nada ahora salgan de aquí quiero descansar  
  
Kenny-esta bien kai pero si nos necesitas estaremos pendientes  
  
Kai-no necesito de nadie  
  
Tyson-ahora el señor doy gritos como loco no nos necesita  
  
Kai-tyson......  
  
Tyson-que?  
  
Kai-cállate  
  
Tyson-QUE QUE?!?!!?!?  
  
Max-tranquilo tyson mejor dejemos a kai solo  
  
Tyson-si tienes razón vamonos muchachos  
  
(todos salen del cuarto de kai, tyson al final)  
  
Tyson-(mientras cierra la puerta)- que descanses (la cierra completamente)  
  
Kai-tu también (entra a su baño. Después de un relajante baño se recuesta en su cama)  
  
Kai-//pensando// para que habrá venido tala? Si esta aquí por ordenes de mi abuelo algo no esta bien seguro quieren saber nuestras técnicas de entrenamiento......no pero que digo no son tan simples quieren algo mas......algo muchísimo mas valioso....pero............¿qué? (sin darse cuenta el sueño lo va venciendo poco a poco. A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el desayuno)  
  
Tyson-si desayuno!!! La comida mas importante del día!!!  
  
Max-pero tyson para ti todas las comidas del día son las mas importantes!!  
  
Tyson-soy un chico en desarrollo debo alimentarme adecuadamente  
  
Rei-jejejejeje si claro  
  
Kenny-bueno ahora hay que esperar a kai  
  
Tyson-si.......pero................T_T tengo hambre  
  
Tala-tu siempre tienes hambre tyson  
  
Tyson-TALA?!?!?!!? O.O  
  
Rei-que haces aquí?  
  
Tala-por que todos preguntan eso??  
  
Max- a que te refieres con eso?  
  
Tyson-tu!!! Tu fuiste por quien kai grito!!!!  
  
Tala-así es veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces  
  
Tyson-QUE DIJISTE?!?!!??  
  
Kenny-tyson!!! Tranquilo!!!! Y tu tala largo de aquí esta es la casa de kai y................  
  
Tala-también es la de Volter y creo que si el me deja estar aquí no hay problema  
  
Tyson-maldito  
  
Tala-se original ahora con permiso debo ir a hacer algo útil no como ustedes adiós (sale del comedor junto cuando kai va entrando y se sorprende por el gran interrogatorio con el que es recibido)  
  
Rei-que hace aquí?  
  
Max- que quiere?  
  
Kenny-es verdad que tu abuelo le dejo quedarse?  
  
Tyson-por el fue que gritaste anoche?  
  
Kai-BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(rika basta 1  
  
kokoro-basta 2  
  
rika-basta 3  
  
kokoro-Rika-san no estamos con eso n_nUU  
  
rika-ah!! Verdad n_nUU bueno gomen por la interrupción)  
  
kai-contestare todas sus preguntas pero dejen de hablar todos al mismo tiempo!!!  
  
Todos- ok ._.  
  
Kai-bien primero: el se quedara aquí, no estoy seguro de que es lo que quiere, si mi abuelo lo dejo quedarse y si por el fue que grite anoche  
  
Rei-que aremos?  
  
Tyson-pues debemos descubrir que es lo que quiere!!!  
  
Max-apoyo a tyson!!!  
  
Kenny-no creo que podamos averiguar eso chicos  
  
Kai-si es verdad además tenemos que entrenar  
  
Rei-y si quieren saber como entrenamos y eso?  
  
Kai-lo dudo mucho  
  
Tyson-por que?  
  
Kai-no creo que este aquí por algo tan simple debe querer algo mas valioso nuestras bestias o algo así  
  
Tyson-no se llevara a dragoon!!!!  
  
Rei-no no lo dejaremos  
  
Max-así es tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros  
  
Kai-así que hay que tener cuidado entendieron?  
  
Kenny-si ahora que aremos?  
  
Kai-debemos entrenar iremos a mi estadio ahí no podrá entrar  
  
Todos-SI!!!!  
  
(salen en dirección al patio trasero de la mansión mientras alguien los había estado observando todo el rato que hablaron)  
  
Tala-jejejejeje créeme kai lo que te quitare es algo mas mucho mas valioso que tu bestia bit  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Kokoro-que tal les gusto?  
  
Rika-espero que si n_n u_u tuve que escribir dos veces el Cáp. por que el primero se me borro  
  
Kokoro-ahora responderemos los reviews  
  
Rika-bien primero este fic será YAOI!!!! Lo oyeron bien YAOI!!!!! Y será Kaity n_n  
  
Kokoro-lo ves mama n_n será como dijiste  
  
Rika-y Lia me alegra mucho que te aya gustado el fic!!!  
  
Kokoro-eres una gran persona!!! Como no hacerte un fic dedicado a ti!!!  
  
Rika-SI!!! te queremos mucho y espero que sigas siendo la persona que eres n__n  
  
Kokoro-ahora muchas gracias a todos los demás que leyeron este fic esperen el siguiente capitulo y bye!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. El Juego a Comenzado

Kokoro: yiiiiiaaaayyyyy!!!!! Sorry!! Sorry!!!Sorry!!!!! – Kokoro esta de rodillas y con las manos juntas – perdón por no subirlo!!! Pero tengo muy buenas razones!!! En serio!!!!  
  
Rika: calma Kokoro-chan!!! n___nUUUU  
  
Kokoro: vale!!!! ;_______________;  
  
Rika: respondamos a los reviews!! ^___^UUU  
  
Kokoro: vale!! ;___________________;  
  
Oro Makoto: que tala quiere hacer que?? Solo espera!!!!  
  
A – Tala y Cia: aquí esta el tercero!!!!!  
  
Mariah-chans: la idea??? Tu sabes de quien fue la idea!! XDDD  
  
Itzel: pues esperamos que sigas al pendiente!! Aquí esta la segunda parte!!  
  
Rika: ya!!!  
  
Kokoro: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Rika: comencemos!! ._.UUU  
  
==========================================================  
  
Amor en Juego, .... Peligro!!!  
  
Capitulo 2 : " El Juego Comienza"  
  
Por: Rika Himura Hiwatari y Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
- estoy muerto!!! – un totalmente cansado Tyson se dejo caer en su cama mientras sus amigos entraban a su habitación  
  
- te apoyo totalmente compañero!! – comento el rubio mientras se dejaba caer a un lado del moreno  
  
- hoy fuiste mas duro que de costumbre, Kai!! – se lamento un adolorido Ray mientras el aludido bicolor se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta cerrando la misma  
  
- y el entrenamiento aumentara cada dia mas!! – y comenzó a observar a sus compañeros – y espero que ustedes correspondan a el como debe ser!!  
  
- solo esperemos que no se desmayen durante ellos!! – comentaba divertidamente Dizzy – ya tenemos suficiente con levantarlos en las mañanas!!!  
  
- mas les vale que no!! – comento Kai en un tono amenazante logrando que sus compañeros pusieran una cara de total derrota  
  
- bueno!! –comienza Kenny con laptop en mano y la ya clásica lista de información en poder – si seguimos con el régimen de Kai y si tambien hacen todo lo que les indique nuestro nivel de poder aumentaría un ....  
  
- hola chicos, la comida esta lista y servida en el comedor así que mejor vayan bajando – la manera de entrar y sonreir de Tala no le agrada a Kai en lo absoluto, así que ignorando la cara alegre que se habia dibujado en el rostro de sus amigos, comento de la manera mas fría y cortante posible  
  
- no gracias, pero no iremos a comer ... – lo siguiente que se vio en esa habitación fue una creciente furia por parte de los adoloridos y cansados beyluchadores y Kai lo noto – nosotros comeremos aquí, así que diles a unas sirvientas que suban comida aquí – la calma volvió y Tala solo se sorprendió un poco pero no dejo que lo notaran demasiado ya que casi inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa   
  
- claro, Kai!! – mirando a los demás – disfruten su comida chicos!! – y sale de la habitación  
  
- ese Tala a veces me provoca escalofríos!!! . - comenta Kenny mientras se abrazaba a si mismo   
  
- no exageres, jefe!! – respondió Ray mientras hacia a un lado a Max para acomodarse mejor en la cama y logrando que Max le diera un almohadazo y Tyson a el y así iniciara un juego mientras Kai se sumergía en sus pensamientos, ya era para el muy sospechoso que Tala, al igual que sus amigos, en sus cuatro dias de estancia no hubiera hecho algo malo ya, aunque Kai prefería mantenerse todavía en guardia, Tala era peligroso y eso el lo sabia muy bien, pero el no permitiría que Tala se aprovechara de su puesto, Kai se prometió a si mismo que .......  
  
- señor, compermiso – una muchacha entro con un enorme carrito lleno de comida – aquí esta la comida que ordeno que se subiera - Kai salió de sus pensamientos y la miro  
  
- gracias, puedes dejar esto y re .....   
  
- ¡¡¡¡COMIDA!!!!! – Tyson, Max, Ray y Kenny se abalanzaron sobre la comida mientras la muchacha solo miraba asustada a todos y salió corriendo asustadísima  
  
- ... tirarte - termino de decir Kai solo se pasaba una mano por su cara ......  
  
- ¿¿ y cuando sera el dia en que te decidas a actuar Tala?? – en el piso inferior, en el comedor, se encontraban sentados Volteir y Tala, el primero bebía un sorbo de vino tinto mientras fruncía el ceño – ya han pasado cuatro dias desde que llegaste tu y esos molestos "amiguitos" de Kai aquí, y mientras ellos entrenan y salen tu solo te has dedicado a pasear por toda la mansión, ciertamente no te he contratado para eso!!! – Volteir miro mas molesto aun al pelirrojo quien solo tenia una sonrisa y comía tranquilamente  
  
- entonces significa que no has visto nada, Volteir – Tala tambien fijo su vista, muy divertida, hacia el hombre – lo que sucede es que yo actuó analizando , no solo a mi objetivo, si no a todo lo que hace, dice, habla y le rodea, y aunque no lo creas ... – comentaba mientras cortaba un trozo de carne desviando su atención a ella - .... me parece que hoy sera el dia en que actuare con mas precisión – comento con una sonrisa mas grande aun  
  
- ¿¿y que es lo que has averiguado?? – decía con voz molesta Volteir mientras veía al chico comer para luego añadir con sorna – porque con tu manera de "analizar" ya debiste haber encontrado algo útil, Tala  
  
- claro que si!! – menciono Tala con superioridad – solo que Kai daría hasta la vida por sus amigos, tu nieto los defiende y protege demasiado – decía como si nada el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida  
  
-entonces solo hay que eliminar inmediatamente a esos chiquillos!! – decía un ya desesperado Volteir mientras golpeaba la mesa logrando que Tala frunciera el ceño  
  
- ya te dije que esto es algo que se debe analizar muy bien!! no puedes ir mandando matar gente así como así!! – y con este reproche ardió Troya  
  
- tu no eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer chiquillo estúpido!! – Volteir se encontraba muy enojado y en un arrebato tomo a Tala del cuello de su camisa logrando levantarlo con creciente furia – tu trabajo era encontrar el punto débil de mi nieto y como ya lo has encontrada lo que suceda a partir de ahora ya no es tu asunto, así que de aquí en adelante YO decido las reglas del juego!! – el hombre sacudía al chico logrando que unas cosas de la mesa se tiraran, pero a el no le importo y luego miro mas enojado a Tala quien solo lo veía con actitud seria – o ... ¿¿no sera que tu tambien les has tomado cariño a esos imbéciles chiquillos como lo ha hecho el estúpido de mi nieto???   
  
  
  
- tu ya deberías saber que yo no mezclo los sentimientos con mis negocios Volteir!! – comenta Tala con decisión librándose con las manos del fuerte agarre del enardecido hombre – y yo tampoco recuerdo haber mencionado o afirmado que sus compañeros de equipo fueran su debilidad, - el pelirrojo se acomoda el cabello y comenta con un tono de voz molesta – yo solo dije que tu "adorado" nieto los protege demasiado.  
  
- ¿¿te estas burlando de mi?? – vociferó Volteir  
  
- ¿¿ tengo cara de estar riéndome?? Tu nieto!! – señalo Tala con el dedo – por si no lo sabias – comento en un tono como "resaltando lo obvio" – es una persona DEMASIADO compleja, sus sentimientos mas íntimos y profundos no salen tan a flote como en las demás personas, y eso, mi querido Volteir – agrega mientras lo mira y sonríe con sorna – te incluye!! - ante esto el hombre solo aprieta sus puños en señal de furia contenida por no poder matar en esos momentos al pelirrojo quien en esos momentos pasaba una mano por su cabello – el es como yo, y por eso se que oculta algo, no se que, pero es muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte afirmo yo, y que reprime mucho, y ese algo saldrá a flote, .... – y tala toma la copa de Volteir y la vierte en el mantel de la mesa - ..... con cierta ayuda que yo le de, pero para eso tienes que ser muy paciente mi viejo amigo!! – el pelirrojo checa su reloj mientras su cara demuestra una sonrisa aun mas despectiva – al parecer ya se te hizo tarde para esa reunión tan importante que tienes ahorita, si te das prisa todavía llegaras a tiempo  
  
- ¿¿cuándo me tendrás todo listo?? –comento Volteir dirigiéndose a la salida mientras tala se volvía a sentar en el comedor  
  
- todavía no lo se, ya te avisare despues – ante la seguridad mostrada del joven, Volteir se va con un gruñido, mientras unas sirvientas entran con la intención de recoger el "pequeño desastre provocado por quienes habian ocupado esa mesa mientras un satisfecho Tala se miraba las uñas.  
  
- al parecer la fiesta estuvo en grande aquí, ¿eh? – la Voz de Tyson se dejo escuchar y Tala se levanto de inmediato viendo a todos   
  
- ¿¿tuviste una agradable comida Tala?? – pregunta con sarcasmo el bicolor  
  
- por supuesto, Kai!!! – se dirige al resto – hola, chicos!! n__n  
  
- sin molestar, Tala, no tenemos tiempo para ti – Kai se dirige a la servidumbre – que alguien envié a recoger los platos que subieron – una de las mujeres afirma y se dirige a la habitación de Tyson, viendo esto Kai se volvió a dirigir con actitud molesta al feliz pelirrojo – con tu permiso Tala pero mis amigos y yo saldremos  
  
- iremos al parque de diversiones!!! – exclama felizmente el rubio  
  
- yo me quiero subir a los carritos chocones!! – comenta con entusiasmo Kenny  
  
- y yo a las tazas locas!!! – les tercia Ray  
  
- y yo quiero subirme a todo y comer de todo!! – exclamo Tyson logrando que los demás cayeran en forma graciosa  
  
- acabamos de comer Tyson!!! .U – recrimino el castaño  
  
- pero se supone que pasaremos allá lo que queda del dia y obviamente tendremos que comer algo, jefe!! – se defendió con un puchero el moreno mientras a todos se les formaba una gota de vergüenza  
  
-ya cállense los dos!! Ya veremos todo allá!! – intervino en forma arbitraria Kai   
  
- mejor ya vámonos chicos si no nunca llegaremos!! – comento Max mientras trataba de animar a Tyson  
  
- ¿¿quieres venir con nosotros Tala?? – pregunto el moreno logrando que Kai frunciera mas el entrecejo, cosa que Tala noto y que provoco que sonriera misteriosamente  
  
- ¿¿no seria mucha molestia??  
  
- claro que no!!! Vamos!! – comentaron Tyson y Max mientras se abrazaban  
  
- dice un dicho que entre mas mejor!! – interviene el castaño  
  
- entonces acepto – Tala sonrió y vio como todos comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida con la intención de pasársela de lo lindo solo que una mano se posa en su hombro logrando ver que Kai tenia una expresión muy molesta en el rostro y una actitud amenazante jamás vista - ¿¿ocurre algo Kai??  
  
- solo te advierto que yo no creo en tu papel de niño bueno, tu planeas algo y no es precisamente una obra de caridad!!  
  
- ¿¿qué te hace pensar eso?? – comento divertido el pelirrojo  
  
- tu trabajas para ese hombre que dice ser mi abuelo, pero te advierto – dice el bicolor mientras quita la mano del hombro del pelirrojo y sujeta fuertemente el brazo – si el plan de mi abuelo y el tuyo consiste en dañar a mis amigos, te juro que tu y mi abuelo desearan jamás haber nacido!! - Tala se sorprende un poco pero trata de forzar una sonrisa muy nerviosa  
  
- de acuerdo, si tu dices eso, esta bien – Tala sonríe aun mas tratando de que con eso se tranquilizara un poco el bicolor pero logrando el efecto contrario, el chico apretó aun mas el brazo del pelirrojo, al parecer tenia ese efecto de poner malhumorados a los Hiwatari – tomare en cuenta tu "advertencia", aun sin saber porque me la dices siendo que yo no he hecho nada, .... aun  
  
- no estoy jugando así que sera mejor que me tomes muy en serio!! – dice siseante Kai apretando aun mas, si se podía, el brazo del chico logrando sacar un mueca de dolor por parte del otro  
  
- lo tendré en cuenta y lo haré!! En serio!! – añade el pelirrojo mientras, sin dejar de mostrar en su rostro un enorme dolor, mira fijamente al chico enardecido – ahora que has hablado conmigo, ¿¿podrías soltarme por favor?? En verdad me estas lastimando!! – Kai solo lo mira unos instantes mas y sin quitarle la mirada lo suelta bruscamente logrando que el pelirrojo lanzara un lamento, y no conforme con eso Kai le lanzo una ultima mirada de "advertencia" para despues caminar rápidamente para alcanzar a sus amigos dejando a un adolorido Tala sobarse su parte adolorida  
  
- bien, ... creo que – en el rostro de Tala se comienza a figurar una débil sonrisa siniestra – es hora de que el juego, comience ... – y comienza a caminar rumbo al parque de diversiones .....  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo  
  
==================================================  
  
Rika: dejen reviews!!! Y pasenla lindo!!! ^____________________________^  
  
Kokoro: soy muy mala!!!! T_______________________T 


End file.
